the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1982
In NeS2 Post 1982 Amal is attacked by Freak Guy but manages to convince the lunatic that he would help him find his marbles. Moments later and pods are raining down upon the battlefield and expelling Jupiterian warriors. One pod lands straight ontop of Freak Guy, killing him, and missing both Amal and Chris the Bad Guy. From it exits Polly Simon who is seeking to rescue her daughter, Losien, and take her to become queen of Jupiter as per her plans revealed in CatH Post 89. Imperial ships then join the fray in orbit around the planet, fighting with the Jupiterians for dominance. Aboard Orbital One, the spacestation for Hero Force One, Alexis Thrain and CynthAI are arguing with the group of Void Rangers who are going to use the station as a staging point to attack the largest enemy ships outside. CynthAI reveals that The Hopeful, captained by Clear, has arrived in the Sol System (as in CatH Post 89) and Thrain sarcastically tells Lobo Ono that he and the other Void Rangers were now doomed to die because death stalks Clear. The rangers fly out of the station and onto the largest Jupiterian battleship but an unexpected beam of light erupts and strikes the ship. The ship, and the rangers, explode in a blaze of death. The shot came from The Hopeful, confirming a long-running suspicion of a superweapon aboard the ship but Thrain knows Clear would never fire it. She believes it must have been someone controlling Clear's mind; Judge. In the upper atmosphere of the Earth, Highempress faces off against the Potential of Iriana Emp, Nyktelios. Their battle is a fierce force of wills through Powergaming until the NeSiverse cannot take their evenly matched powergaming and they obliterate each other, forcing lightning storms to erupt in the sky and rain down upon the battlefield below. Post KABOOM The short man is hunched with a feral snarl on his face. Protruding from his knuckles are incredibly sharp claws that Amal is sure will slice through his clothes in a matter of seconds. Freak Guy: "Ho ho ho ho ho! Are ye scared boy? Scaredy scaredy scaredy little booooy!" Amal tries to avoid eye contact. He isn't sure if he's afraid of the claws or the loopy more. Freak Guy, as he introduced himself, bounces about on the spot, working up a sweat, and then lunges at Amal. The young hero dives to the side and Freak Guy whizzes by but lands like a cat on all fours. He barks at Amal. Amal: "Wow. You really have lost every last marble, haven't you?" Freak Guy: "You-- you found my marbles!!!? WHERE ARE THEEEEEEY!?" Freak Guy leaps at Amal again. This time, however, he manages to snag Amal and slams him down to the earth. His claws, however, have retracted and his big, ugly face leers down at the boy. Freak Guy: "Where... are... my... MARBLES!?" Amal: "I don't know!!" Freak Guy tears up and roars at the sky. His claws snap out. Amal: "But I can help you find them!?" Freak Guy looks down at the young man pinned beneath him. Then nods energetically. Freak Guy: "Okay great! You have an honest face so I'll trust you. I think someone must have my marbles in their pockets... but who?" He hops off of Amal as though he had never tried to murder him at all and starts scanning the crowd of fighters. Amal hesitantly gets up, keeping an eye on Freak Guy's wrists. Amal: "Well, bad guys are normally stealing stuff. Try them?" Freak Guy: "But bad guy's are my friends!" Amal: "Bad guy's only pretend to be your friend to steal your stuff." Freak Guy: "They... lied to me!? They... STOLE MY MARBLES!?" Freak Guy leaps at the very first villain in his vicinity, which happens to be a very unfortunate Chris the Bad Guy, and starts shaking him by the shoulders vigorously. Freak Guy: "YOU LIED TO MEEEEEEEE!" Chris the Bad Guy: "I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A CRAZED YETI!! SOMEONE HELP!" Then, from the sky, several cylinder shaped pods come flying down from above the clouds. As he look up Amal can see that there appear to be spaceships high above the world in orbit. One silhouette passes by the sun, casting a striking visage. The pods themselves smack into the ground, sending crowds of people flying in all directions from the impact and probably squishing someone. Amal: "Who...?" The pods open to reveal amazonian women - all breasts and dominance. As soon as their pods open the woman dive into the fray and start smashing the closest individuals. They don't take any side and instead start beating on heroes and villains alike. Amal watches as one of the women punches Seraphim, who falls down to the ground to Amal's surprise. The Patriot retaliates on hie friend's behalf by grabbing the woman and throwing her into the air as though she weighs nothing more than a tennis ball. The woman, however, transforms into what Amal thinks is a pterodactyl and swoops back down upon the all-American hero. Amal: "That... was weird." Another pod comes straight at him from the sky and he's forced to make a run for it. Freak Guy stands there and looks up at the pod. Freak Guy: "YOU! GIVE ME MY MAAAAAR--" The impact is far too grotesque to describe. Luckily for Chris he manages to avoid being turned to paste, unlike his marbleless attacker. Amal actually feels sorry for the poor nutcase. Maybe in death he is reunited with his marbles. But not his dignity... if he ever had any. The pod opens and Polly Simon steps out, looking a little perturbed by her trip in a device meant to plummet through the atmosphere from space. She collects herself and marches over to Amal when she spots him. Polly: "Where is my daughter, young man?" Amal taps his Power Rangers watch and a communication is sent through to Losien telling her that her mother wants her. Amal and Polly stand in a very awkward silence while they wait for Losien to come crashing through a crowd of random minions. Losien: "Mom! What's happening? Are those Jovians you've brought down? They're attacking everyone!" Polly: "We've come to rescue you my dear! All princesses need a good rescuing once in a while!" Losien: "I don't need saving, I'm fine. And even if I was I can save myself!" Polly: "I know you can, Lossy, but--" Amal: "Lossy? There's an awful pet name..." Polly: "--sometimes it's the principle of the thing. You're a strong Jovian woman who can take care of herself. But a princess must also know that she can rely on her people to help her." Losien: "I don't have any people, mom!" Polly: "These are your people!" Losien: "What do you mean? I already told you--" Distant explosions resound in the air as, above the chaos in Paris, new spaceships enter orbit and start to attack the Jupiterian ships. The prominent wedge shapes tells Losien all she needs to know about the situation developing up there. What Losien, and most of the people embroiled in kicking, biting and scratching each other, Void Rangers have just landed on Orbital One where they intend to form a plan to defend the Earth from these would be alien invaders. Orbital One, the spacestation headquarters of Hero Force One, makes a perfect staging point for assaulting these spaceships. Lobo Ono takes it upon himself to lead the Void Rangers since he is more familiar with the station than the others. Dr Alexis Thrain: "I'm pretty sure you lot don't have authorisation to be here..." Despite the chaos outside, the doctor has no intention of leaving. She has followed the group through the station, guided by the station's A.I. named CynthAI, and now persists in nagging them about getting off of private property. Lobo Ono: "You know we do have authorisation to be here from Hero Force's DelpAI?" Dr Alexis Thrain: "Never heard of it." Lobo Ono: "It's a super secret part of Hero Force that even more of Hero Force itself doesn't know about." Dr Alexis Thrain: "..." Lobo Ono: "Yeah, I realise how unconvincing that probably is now that I say it." Dr Alexis Thrain: "You should all be wearing surgical masks. I have a very sick patient onboard this station and I don't want you spreading your alien germs all over the place." Lobo Ono: "You're not wearing a mask..." Dr Alexis Thrain: "I don't have alien germs." Lobo Ono: "But you are an alien, you're not from Earth!" Dr Alexis Thrain: "Don't you start trying to argue with me! You're the intruder that needs to get off my lawn." Lobo Ono: "There is no lawn." Dr Alexis Thrain: "My metal lawn. Get off it." Lobo Ono: "We could stand on the table?" Dr Alexis Thrain: "Oh, so now it's table standing is it? How about I come to your place and stand on your tables? Would you be happy with that? I think not!" Irritated beyond belief, Lobo Ono turns to the other handful of Void Rangers and points one of his siz arms in the vague direction of the alien vessels. Lobo Ono: "The plan is get on the biggest ship and cause trouble. If you have any objections you can take them up with our esteemed host here." Dr Alexis Thrain: "If I'm a host, you're an aardvark." Lobo Ono: "Please, let's go quickly." The group files off towards the hangar bay with Thrain stalking them the entire way. Dr Alexis Thrain: "You come in here. Steal our biscuits--" Lobo Ono: "Seriously, who ate one of the biscuits? You're just trying to provoke this woman aren't you?" Void Ranger with a Mouth Full of Buscuit: "Sorry Lobo." Dr Alexis Thrain: "Even CynthAI doesn't like you and she likes everyone." CynthAI: "I like them just fine, doctor." Dr Alexis Thrain: "No you don't." CynthAI: "I don't?" Dr Alexis Thrain: "No you don't. They don't like you. So you don't like them." Lobo Ono: "Never said we don't like your A.I.." CynthAI: "I do not like them." Dr Alexis Thrain: "See? She doesn't like you. Now go on back to whatever void you rangers are meant to be ranging." CynthAI: "Doctor. Your friends are here." Dr Alexis Thrain: "They're not my friends and I already know they're here." CynthAI: "I distinctly remember you calling them your friends and requesting that I inform you whenever their spacecraft arrives within the solar system... I am rarely mistaken. I find it is humans that often forget these de--" Dr Alexis Thrain: "You mean The Hopeless is here?" CynthAI: "No." There's a pause. Dr Alexis Thrain: "The Hope''ful''." CynthAI: "Yes." Dr Alexis Thrain: "Clear is here. You lot are all going to die." Lobo Ono: "What!? Who is this Clear person? Is he really so dangerous?" Dr Alexis Thrain: "She is about as deadly a force of the universe as a supermassive black hole. Go go, get off my station and embrace whatever doom is about to fall on you all." The rangers actually hesitate now that they're all in the hangar bay. Lobo Ono: "Didn't you say Clear is your friend? You're friends with a supermassive black hole?" Dr Alexis Thrain: "She doesn't kill people. Death just happens whenever she's around. Like a curse. And I don't believe in curses because I'm a scientist. Yet. I believe in this one." Lobo Ono: "Isn't The Hopeless the ship that Ciel went to?" CynthAI: "There is no ship named The Hopeless in the solar system. Also that would be a terrible name for a spaceship. It doesn't exactly inspire confidence does it?" Lobo Ono: "We'll leave this Clear in the hands of Ciel. We have to stop the most immediate threat. Rangers, roll out." A massive motorcycle pops into existence and Lobo Ono straddles it, landing heavily upon its smooth leather seat. The other rangers all get their own individual mounts, ranging from a starfighter to a mystical disk to a unicycle. Thrain stares at them all as though they're all mad. Dr Alexis Thrain: "I must have stepped into an alternate reality where madness reigns." Lobo Ono: "More than you'd suspect, doctor." He turns to his mates. Lobo Ono: "We'll take down the largest of the Jovian ships first. That's going to be the biggest threat here today. Without that ship we'll even the odds." The rangers blast off into space. The motorcycle of Lobo Ono revs and roars out, pumping fumes from its exhaust pipe. Thrain watches with some astonishment as the various unlikely modes of transport seem to actually work in space - even the unicycle's pedals are wheeling around merrily. They head towards the large tree-like craft. It's long and sleek and appears to be polished wood for the most part, though many areas are raw bark and sprouts are sticking off of the bulk all over. A large dome rests both above and below where Thrain can just about see decks inside, the Jovians running about their wartime duties within. She watches for a while, wondering what she's going to do. She doesn't consider herself to be a coward but she's also not very brave and proud of that fact. She doesn't intend to get herself needlessly killed. However she's also convinced that the spacestation is the safest place for her to be unless she can be magically transported to the other side of the galaxy. Then, something happens. There's a very narrow beam of light that appears straight across Thrain's field of vision. It's so narrow that she wouldn't have seen it except that it's bright pink against a black backdrop. Thrain wonders what it until, suddenly, the large Jovian ship implodes. The ship physically pulls itself inwards for a brief second and then explodes outwards, propelling pieces of itself in all directions. Fire erupts into space but then quickly draws in on itself as the oxygen from within the ship is quickly used up. Thrain stares, dumbfounded, at the sudden, mass destruction of this powerful alien warship. CynthAI: "It seems you were right about your friend..." Dr Alexis Thrain: "W... What?" CynthAI: "The Hopeful just opened fire and destroyed the enemy Jovian craft and all of those nice Void Rangers all at once..." Dr Alexis Thrain: "I... I really hate being right..." She stands in silent horror. How could ''The Hopeful have fired like that? The mystical planet killing beam was there after all and now it's finally unleashed. But she knows Clear would never have fired that. Nobody in Clear's crew would have done it and only a small selection of people even have biological access to the firing room. Unless...'' Dr Alexis Thrain: "Was that...?" Thrain runs through the station towards the medical bay. Towards the most powerful psychic in the galaxy - Judge. The air is cold so high up into the upper atmosphere. Not that she allows herself to feel it. Instead she wills herself warmth and even wills a pleasant fragrance into the air around her to help settle her nerves. Highempress has been in the L33t for quite some time now and wonders if it was because she enjoyed being with Venedite so much or if she was hiding. Hiding from the Potential of this dimension's counterpart to herself. Hiding from Nyktelios. But with Venedite gone, Highempress couldn't keep stalling from the battle that is to come. Now she waits. Down below her is France. Though no human could make out any kind of detail from this great height, Highempress' Powerplaying powers allow her to see every minute detail going on below. She watches the villains, that were once under her command, as they do battle with heroes of all shapes and sizes. All of them weak. She spots Iriana Emp. For a brief moment Highempress is extremely jealous. Iriana is there with her friends, she has her loving and doting father with her and she's such an important part of the Narrative of this dimension while she, Highempress, has none of those things. She has no friends. She has no father. And she is a footnote of the Narrative. The Potentials were called to action for one purpose - eliminate Highempress. This she knows because she wants to know it. If the Potentials had actually banded together to achieve this goal they may well have succeeded by now. Instead, however, the Potentials went off on their own personal vendettas. Even Nyktelios, while fulfilling the mission, only hunts Highempress down for her own personal goal of overcoming her greatest adversary. Nyktelios may be on the side of good this day but she has no passion, no emotion in her actions. Highempress only wants to enslave mankind to her every desire but she, at least, enjoys herself doing it! Nyktelios is like a robot! A single-minded instrument of Highempress-killing efficiency. Highempress can't take the anxiety any longer and actually has to will calm upon herself. She hasn't been this nervous in centuries of her own dimension. And, for a moment, she misses it. There she was admired, respected and in control. Here, she is not. She had managed to claim control of the planet until she was defeated by Nyktelios and forced to retreat into the L33t with Venedite. She feels, however, that even when she claimed to rule the planet nobody was listening to her except those in her immediate vicinity. Everyone carried on and ignored her ruling like she was never in control. This universe just doesn't seem to bend as she wants it to - at least not long term. It's as though some forces in the universe work against her. As if to prove that point Nyktelios suddenly comes hurtling out of nowhere and slams into Highempress at such a speed that she is instantly accelerated from a stationary point to breaking the sound barrier in a second. She whips through the air, passing over France, and comes to an unsteady wobble over the landmass of Great Britain as she manages to get control of herself. The willpower of Nyktelios is just as strong as her own, so she is unable to simply cast off any of her rival's hits. She sees Nyktelios hanging in the air over France and gears herself up for ramming speed. Nyktelios does the same. They collide above the planet with such a force that they might have caused earthquakes had they been on the ground. As it is their connection causes the air to blast apart with a loud crack. The two women are repelled away from each other by sheer force but they don't stay apart for long as they both some whirling back around for another test of strength. Slam! And again. Slam! Highempress changes tack and fires off a stream of white energy from her hands. The beam sweeps through the skies and actually strikes Nyktelios, who had been gearing up for another punching match. Even as Highempress wills the beam to disintegrate Nyktelios, Nyktelios wills the beam to do zero damage. The other Powerplayer is courteous enough to allow the obligatory knockback that is expected of a powerful blast. Highempress: "Surely this is going to devolve into a die, no you die match!? We could call it quits now, Nyktelios! We could even rule together! The NeSiverse couldn't stand up to both of us together! Even Highemperor of this dimension would surely bend the knee to our combined power!" Nyktelios: "I am the ultimate powerplayer... why should I share with you or anyone?" Highempress: "You are not the ultimate powerplayer! I am!" Nyktelios: "And that is why we cannot share. Powerplayers are always the best or they are not Powergaming! Now die!" Highempress: "No you die!" They match wills. To the rest of the NeSiverse the two women are standing completely still in the air, eyes pinned on each other. But what nobody can see are the torrents of forces acting upon each other - constantly barrages of death and expelling death over and over. As one demands the NeSiverse be the way they wish it to be, the other counters and counter demands. --- Britt the Writer: "I think it's about time we ended this." Al Ciao the Writer: "B-But--!" :( Gebohq the Writer: "There, there. Have a cookie." Britt the Writer: "YOINK!" Al Ciao the Writer: "You kill my Characters and you steal my cookies!?" Britt the Writer: "Actually I made them both. And Geb made the cookies." Al Ciao the Writer: "But- but- they're based on my--" Britt the Writer: "KABOOM!" Gebohq and Al Ciao the Writers frown at Britt the Writer who blinks at his own action. Britt the Writer: "Sorry I was meant to type that..." --- KABOOM! Unable to maintain the strain of these two powerplaying hooligans, the NeSiverse overloads and the two women suddenly explode. Their mutual impact upon the atmosphere results in a sudden, terrible storm that creeps along the skyline with thick, dark claws. There's no rain, just aggressive thunder and lightning. Always at its most dangerous when its dry. Fragments of the powerplayers' wills causes mini-explosions through the sky, like artillery fire, that slowly begins to descend upon the world below. Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post